1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for duty cycling an air conditioner or heat pump apparatus, and more specifically relates to such a means which draws its power from the power source for the conventional thermostat with which it is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Duty cyclying air conditioners or heat pumps are generally known, but the known devices require separate power sources to operate them, and are unable to de-activate themselves if duty cycling is inappropriate for any reason, such as excessively warm return air when the apparatus is being operated in its interior cooling mode.